When You Got Nothing Left to Lose
by LupusIgnis
Summary: Sometimes when all is lost, a person has no choice but to turn to his primal instincts and become... an ANIMAL. Watch, as Harry finally breaks and turns his own world upside down. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's objects or anything else that comes from J.K. Rowling's **_**Harry Potter**_** series.**

**Warning: This story will contain scenes of violence, bad language, and maybe other themes that some audiences may find unsuitable. You have been advised.**

**_When You Got Nothing Left to Lose_**

They were dead, every single one of them. The worst part of it all was that none of them stood a chance, but they fought anyway. It wasn't a matter of skill or determination. It all just came down to numbers.

The plan was for the aurors to ambush the last group of Death Eaters and to finally move on from the war.

The only thing was that the Death Eaters had been waiting for them.

Harry and the Order had gone over the ridge and charged at the legacy of the Dark Lord Voldemort. As they arrived at the town square after killing off some resting minions, the real army charged them from all sides.

As soon as Harry saw them, he knew that everything had gone to shit. He didn't bother warning everyone, for he knew it was too late. Instead, he started to cast his first spell of many.

Harry's partner was in the center of the fifty aurors, and after seeing the first dead fall, he barked out orders. "Everyone! Make a circle, and use your shields!"

Harry knew that the point was useless. Unlike his partner, he was at the Battle of Hogwarts, and he knew that forming a shield would provide no protection.

A second later, Harry was proved right as a Death Eater launched a spell that tore through the shield charm the others had performed and then some. Before Harry looked away to face the enemy, he saw seven aurors immediately absorbed by the inferno, and another three were torn apart. The aurors behind them were drenched in their former friends' blood.

Harry then turned away from his comrades and charged at the enemy. He knew that if he died that he it would only be right to bring a few down with him.

As he bobbed, weaved, and cast, Harry had a strange thought come to him.

Earlier that day, he had awoken to have a horrible feeling about the day. His feeling was just, apparently, for he found Ginny was gone with their children. On the kitchen table, he had found a letter that told him that he was never around and that she would never come back.

He had half wanted to stay at home and cry today, but he knew that he had to finish what he started in that graveyard at the old Riddle Manor.

As his mind reflected on the morning and his body reacted to the danger he was in, a seed of hatred grew in the pit of his stomach. It continued to expand until the anger washed all over him.

A second after the hatred swelled, something inside Harry snapped, and in that moment he became an animal lashing out at everything that had gone wrong in his life. In reality, Harry was lashing out against everything that moved for he knew that everything that moved was trying to kill him. This was no longer about politics or war; this was about survival.

He could barely register the pain, as some stray spells and debris hit his skin, but Harry no longer cared about the pain. He had survived the Cruciatis, Killing, and Imperious curses. Anything else was insignificant.

Harry had entered one of the apartment buildings and ran up the staircases until he broke down a door and reached a balcony on the third floor.

As Harry gazed out upon the town square, Harry's prediction came true. Almost all of the aurors were dead. If Harry had to guess, only ten remained besides him.

Harry then started to cast once more. This time, however, Harry cast wildly in all directions down. Death Eaters flew around like rag dolls. Harry, though, saw that all of the aurors were now dead.

Instead of giving up however, Harry became even more infuriated at everything. His spells grew more and more wild and widespread but, as did their fatality.

Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of glass being crushed behind him, so Harry turned to find five Death Eaters coming at him with their wands raised. Instead of casting a spell in response, Harry charged the murderers, rapists, and thieves. An elbow to the face killed the first one he saw. The next was killed by a punch to the face, and the other three were dispatched with a spell that exploded right in front of them. Harry's own spell damaged him as well at that close of a range, but Harry didn't seem to notice the blood dripping from his chest.

Harry then apparated down into the Town Square but found only a few stragglers. He quickly killed each of them without warning. Harry figured it came with being a Death Eater and trying to kill him. That was their warning.

There was one left, though, and as the Death Eater started to run, Harry charged and wrestled him onto the ground.

"DIE, YOU FUCKING SON OF A GODDAMN WHORE!" Harry shouted as he pummeled the murderer into the ground. Harry continued punching until his arms would no longer comply with his mind. As Harry stood up, he noticed that his hands were covered in blood, a mix of his victim's and his own. He also suspected that his knuckles might be broken. He then looked up at a noise he heard.

On the ridge, Harry noticed aurors flooding down the slope.

"Sir, are you all right?" One of them asked, concerned by the amount of blood covering Harry.

Harry merely took of his badge and handed it to the auror before apparating into the Leaky Cauldron to buy a bottle of firewhiskey.

"You all right, chap?" The bartender asked as she gave him his bottle and the shot glass.

"Just perfect." Harry snapped back.

"Then you won't mind this!" A person said behind him.

Harry just turned around and sent the man flying in pieces before sighing.

"Death Eaters are so stupid." Harry commented before pouring some of the alcohol into the glass and downing it in one gulp. He didn't mind the burning feeling that scorched his throat.

"You're definitely right there." The bartender replied.

Harry looked up and found an old friend standing above him.

"What are you doing working here, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"I just happen to own this place now!" She replied acting shocked, but after a second she smiled.

"Another Greengrass investment to rebuild everything?" He asked.

"Yeah. Daddy's really happy that the old owner agreed to finally let this place go."

"I'd bet. Any room for an ex-auror slash war hero?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it'd be as action packed, but I could use another bartender." Daphne smiled.

Harry stood up, walked around the bar, and hugged his new boss before forcing his lips onto hers.

"What are you doing, Potter?" She asked after separating herself from Harry's lips. She was utterly appalled at Harry's actions. "You're with Ginny, aren't you?"

"I have nothing left to lose." He replied.

Daphne did the one thing that surprised him. She smiled and forced her lips back onto Harry's.

'Perhaps life isn't so bad.' Harry thought before giving into the only joy that he knew would never end. He knew he would happy from this moment further. It didn't matter the challenges he would face. He now had her.

**AN: I know many of my readers will be quite surprised by this one-shot, but inspiration struck and I couldn't deny it. I've been meaning to do a short story just for the fun of it for a while now, but I've always have forgotten the idea. Anyone who enjoyed this, though, is welcome to review this and read my other story: _The Grey Assassins_. As always: _Occidere Prima Vel Occidi_.**


End file.
